


Sudden Confessions and Blunt Rejections

by KatyBerry (orphan_account)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Reader's a tsundere, Ronald Knox x Reader, Sassy Grell, Shinigami Reader, Will-senpai is too, blunt Ronald Knox, grell is your best friend, lots of swearing during menstrual cycles, one sided grell, sorry grell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-03-31 10:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3974476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/KatyBerry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronald walks over to your table. You ignored him since you basically hated him.</p>
<p>"(Y/N)!" He exclaims, "I love you!"</p>
<p>You spit out the water you were trying to drink. Whaa?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Valentine's Day.

::Sudden Confessions and Blunt Rejections::  
It was a surprisingly sunny day. You believed that February 14 should be snowy, since snow was romantic in your opinion. But Grell here was making things dramatic.

"Oh! The snow marks the coldness of the heart! Happy Valentine's day, (Y/N)!" With that, the flamboyant man left the room. Some of the department's room were still the same. The rest were covered in red and pink hearts, red and pink glitter, cupid cut-outs and ribbons, courtsey of Grell and Ronald. The redhead was your best friend, no doubt, but the other guy...

You hated Ronald Knox. He was so flirtatious and obnoxious and loud. Basically, he was not your type. Your type was something subtle and mysterious...but you're not into William nor Alan. Grell and Ronald were the polar opposites.

You liked Sebastian. You were a good friend of him. But the Demon Versus Shinigami thing was too...augh. Anyway, you and him were just plain busy so you couldn't meet up that much. The only time you could is when Grell is your partner in soul reaping. But then again he's a butler. So your feelings collapsed like a house of cards.

Back to the topic: it was Valentine's and you didn't have a Valentine. But you paid no heed to it. It was just a silly working-holiday. You looked at your clock. Lunch-break.

»Time Skip«

God, even the cafeteria was dressed in pink and red decorations. A large banner was hanging from the ceiling. William doesn't notice it. How does he not notice it? I mean, even the FOOD is dyed red! The lunch was steak and it was RED! The dessert, Panna Cotta, was ALSO RED! Someday you'll think it's blood or something.

Grell slid next to you, and before he could say anything, you beat him to it.  
"You want Sebastian to be your Valentine, but he kicked you out?" 

He pouted a little. "How did you know that? Anyway, who's your Valentine?" You looked shocked. For some reason, he decided to steer the conversation about you.

Before you could say the answer, Ronald walks over to your table. You ignored him since you basically hated him.

"(Y/N)!" He exclaims, "I love you!"

You spit out the water you were trying to drink. Whaa? Did you just hear that right? Some of your colleagues gasped at the sudden proclamation. Nope. You heard things about him and you weren't about to fall for him. Good thing was, Grell was on your side. He was glaring at him.

"You see, (Y/N) has no interest in you and we were in a conversation!" He said in a sassy voice. Ronald, for the first time, looks annoyed.

"Well, let's see about what Miss (L/N) says to that." He challenges. You snort.

"Well, my friend here is right so be on your way." You made a shooing motion with your hand. He looked crestfallen.

"How about a date?" He asks hopefully. You pondered. You had to give this guy credit. It took a lot of guts and a pair of balls to do thatm But, since he's a player, it was probably only the intestine and a ball. You rolled your eyes.

"No." You said bluntly. He walked away. Eric patted your back.

"Heh, you've got some nerve! Every girl would die to be in your shoes!" He said.

"Yeah well, they don't have to die because I'll happily trade my shoes with them."

"

»Time-skip«

A lot of bouquets were placed on your little coffee desk and some even on the sofa. There were notes attached to it, and you prayed it wasn't all from Ronald. Surprisingly, they weren't.

You first picked up the classical bouquet of red roses. You read the note.

•Roses are red,  
Violets are blue.  
I was wondering if  
I could be the Valentine for you?  
~Grell•

You snorted as you put it down and picked up a bouquet of white Roses.

•Hello, (Y/N). We haven't seen each other for a while. I read the note you gave me with the single black rose. I believe that this is unladylike.•

Your note was was attached to it and you gave a quick scan.

•Roses are red,  
Violets are blue.  
I have five fingers,  
The middle one is for you.•

You stifled a laugh and continued Sebastian's note.

•Very well, Happy Valentines Day. Oh, the amusement of red hearts.  
~Sebastian.•

"I think the Phantomhive manor is red today." You said to yourself, picking up the one with snowdrops. It was just a simple 'Happy Valentines' from William.

You giggled. But there was one thing missing: Ronald's.

He never failed to give you a bouquet of Bleeding Hearts, but now it stopped. Oh well.

»Time Skip«

By sunset your room was flooding with flowers and chocolates from people you didn't know or even a dozen of secret admirers. You were done with paperwork, and you agreed to visiting Sebastian. You stood up and donned your coat, gathering some flowers and chocolates. You'll have to call a janitor to fix up the flowers but not the chocolates. Who knows? Maybe you'll have time to eat those.

You carried a bag of chocolate truffles on the way home when you were knocked out cold.


	2. Whuut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Of course I do! Are you an idiot or something?" He yelled, slamming his hands on the table. You looked genuinely surprised.
> 
> "Aren't you supposed to be in love with somebody else?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Check dis out!  
> Frozen Black Butler XD  
> Elsa- Ciel  
> Anna- Reader  
> Hans- Alois  
> Weasel town duke- Claude  
> Kristoff- Sebastian  
> Olaf- ?  
> Any suggestions with Olaf????  
> Btw, question: Why is mumbling rude?

The constant tapping started to annoy you. Grell was the one doing it as you thought of a plan. But then, all people snap,

"Would you STOP that?" You asked in an irritated manner. He was slightly smirking. 

"I also hate it when you doodle while you think." He pointed at the little notebook filled with scribbles and stuffs. You huffed. "And besides, you're taking too long.

"Well, if somebody wasn't tapping their foot, I might as well got a better plan than the one I was thinking on." You said, narrowing your eyes on him. He cocked an eyebrow upward.

"Oh? What plan?" He was fake interested. You rolled your eyes.

"The simple reverse pschology, idiot. But if we did that, he'll be more than happy." You sighed, when a mad idea came to your mind. "Hey, how about we say that you're pregnant 'cuz you've been drugging him and raping him in his sleep?"

He whacked your head, obviously angry. "I don't want a death wish! Do you?" He asked angrily. You laughed.

"Well, no, but could you think of a better plan than that?" You challenged him. Oh how he hated to be mocked.

"Gr...no! Fine, let's finish this tomorrow."  
\----  
You rapped your knuckles on William's door cheerfully. You didn't bother waiting for the answer as you knew it would the usual 'Come in'. He looked up before continuing to work again.

"Are you finished?" He asked you first thing. You nodded as you tapped on his desk.

"Yep! Well, I'll have to- OW!" You clutched your stomach, trying to ease the cramps. William stood up and walked to you. He didn't look concerned but the hell he was. And it was magnified a thousand times when you fainted.  
\---  


"..." William sighed as sat besides you. He wasn't going to leave your side befor you woke up. Well, he didn't leave until a redhead came to see you. Grell walked towards you in a dramatic manner, sighing, then hugging William. 

"Oh Willie! What happened to her?" He said in a fabulous manner. William pushed the other man off. 

"I believe we have talked about personal spaces, Mr. Sutcliff. As for Miss (L/N), she fainted from pain. Probably cramps or something." Grell had a look of understanding on his face.

"Er...William, hun, I'll deal with this. Now, shoo!" He made a shooing motion with his hand. Once the superior was gone, you opened you eyes.

"Give me painkillers."  
\---  
"Have you come up for a plan yet?" Grell asked for the millionth time, usually keeping his distance. It's because no one would like irritating you during 5 consecutive days of the month. You sipped your tea and tried to calm your nerves.

"For the last fucking time Grell, bugger off." You said in an annoyed manner. 

"Oh well, talk to you later!" He hurriedly dashed out th room, leaving you all to yourself. You looked at the clock. 11:59. You groaned as you waited for the minute to pass by and you can have your lunch in your office in piece. The clock striked 12 o'clock. You smiled a little as you walked out to the cafteria.

You sat down on the table, patiently waiting for Grell. Well, you were trying. You wanted to flip the table so badly when Grell sat down next to you.

"Hello, (Y/N)! Why do you look like your about to murder someone?" He asked suddenly. You gave him an 'are-you-fucking-kidding-me' look. Basically, death glare.

"Because you have a slow ass." You drawled. He gave you a grin.

"I had to go get Sebby!" You rolled you eyes. Puh-lease, sister, how oblivious can you be? Well, since you're in the hormonal rage stage, you growled.

"How many times do I have to fucking tell you that him playing hard-to-get is a pile of dragon shite. He obviously despises you." You snatch your lunch and summoned your death scythe. You needed to kill someone.

"William!" You burst in your superior's office. He looks up to see your snry frame with your Death Scythe in hand. He raises an eyebrow.

"What is it, Miss (L/N)? And why do you have your death scythe?" He asks. You furiously stomp to him.

"I need to kill or reap souls. I JUST NEED TO KILL SOMEBODY." You rage on. He sighs at your childishness. Suddenly your Death Scythe talks.

" **GIVE MY MASTER SOMEONE TO KILL OR ELSE I'LL TAKE CARE OF THAT YOU MOTHERFUCKER. GAY SHIT.** " You both sweatdropped when his death scythe talked.

" **YOU SCHLAMPE. THAT'S DOUBLE INSULT IT MEANS MR. WILLIAM IS STRAIGHT.** ".

"Wow." You commented. "Who knew our death scythes can do that."  
\----  
"Hm...sorry about that Grell." You said apologetically. Your anger settled down when the incident about talking scythes happened in Will's office. You were done with paperwork, of course.

"....." He mumbled something incoherent. Finally! Something to tease him.

"What's that? Remember, it's rude to mumble." You said in a sing-song voice. He shook his head. He's not in his usual self...

"Forget it. You won't believe in it anyway." Grell shook you off.

"What?! Is this with Sebastiaaaaan?" You asked, rolling your eyes. You were friends with Sebastian, but it sometimes irked you.

"Nope. Guess~"

"My mind is in dream land. Please leave a message." You said in a robotic voice.

"Fine...I...have something to give to you." He held out a rose with a note. You snorted.

"Roses are red,  
Violets are blue.  
I have five fingers,  
The third one is for you." You said. "That's my reply, right?"

"Just read it!" You rolled your eyes.

"Okay then. 'Dear my name, I-"

"Don't read it aloud!" He snapped. You sighed.

"Whatever."

'Dear (Y/N),  
Hello, it's quite awkward. You know, for the past 4 months, I developed a crush on you. I like you quite a lot.   
Stay away from mah Bassy~!  
-Grell'

"You...like me?" You feigned surprise. It was either you'll laugh or cry. Probably both.

"Of course I do! Are you an idiot or something?" He yelled, slamming his hands on the table. You looked genuinely surprised.

"Aren't you supposed to be in love with somebody else?" You snorted. He rolled his eyes.

"Is it wrong to have a crush on somebody else?"


	3. Ratchet Hoe?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You walked to where his office was and knocked, which was unusual.
> 
> Well, you barged in. Which was usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....  
>  I wrote this at 2 pm and sacrficed my lunch. I'm eating while I write.  
> Question: what's the difference bt bisexual and pansexual?

"No." You say a little too quickly. Grell eyed you for a second before jumping into the next question.

"Aha! So it is alright!" He says. You sweatdrop.

"Uh...I always though you were homo or something..." You said absent-mindedly. "But to think of it, you act like a bi..."  
\---  
"Are you expecting me to ask you out?" He asked you after you reaped another soul. You shrugged.

"Well, I dunno. I'm a plain Jane, and besides I think of you as a friend." Both of them swore they heard something broke. "Didn't think you would be blunt about it." 

~~You look at the author and say, "This isn't what I came here for. I thought Grell would be shy about it." I shrug. Bruh, I'm hungry.~~

"Didn't think you would be judgemental." Grell retorted. You shot him a look.

"Didn't think _you_ would be so judgemental." You commented.

"Oh yeah? I-" he was interrupted with a whack on his head. William looked at the two of you in an irritated way. You shot him a death glare.

"Miss (L/N), Mr. Sutcliff, would you mind explaining why you two were being so childish?" He asks.  
...  
**Oh no motherfucking bitch hoe. You did not call me childish especially on my menstrual cycle. Ratchet hoe please shut up you ain't my fucking superior you a ratchet hoe bitch. We didn't even welcome you here.** You mentally growled at him. **You ain't even in charge of the fucking door. Which motherfucker is in charge lf the door I'll castrate him that nipple hoe bitch puh-lease shut the fuck up Tyra Banks is better than you.**

You were silent for a while now and it started to worry your colleagues. "(Y/N)? Are you okay?" Grell asked. Than he started to remember your cycle. 

"Hm, Miss (L/N), I'll borrow Grell for a while." William said.

" ~~No ratchet I ain't letting you borrow him he's my bitch.~~ Sure! And besides, I was done anyway." You chirp. Grell sweatdrops at your mood-change. It was one of the symptoms of your period. He heard it hurts like hell but...

"WAIT!" You shout. "RATCHET DON'T STEAL MY BITCH WE HAVEN'T EVEN WATCHED AMERICA'S NEXT TOP MODEL YETTT!!!!" 

~~William smirked as he pushed up his glasses. "I think you two needs some punishment..."~~

Grell pushes him. "Don't mind her she's having a hormonal rage." He whispers to William.  
\----

"Don't sweat it." You say to whoever entered your room without looking up. As a punishment, double stacks of papers towered over you, giving you a gloomy feel.

"Hey girl, uh about last-" Grell started, but he was interrupted by Ronald bursting inside the door.

"Hey Miss (Y/N), I'll be your new partner!" He yells again, holding up a piece of paper. You look up and read the notice.

"So I am. Look, the two of you bugger off and come back in a week." You said, dismissing them. You'll probably have overtime today.

Grell whispers something into Ronald's ear and they both leave you in peace.  
\---  
»The Next Day«  


"Why have you called me again, Grell?" You asked, checking your nails. You loooked at him. 

"Well, I have a plan to propose!" He said in a dramatic pose. You rolled your eyes. 

"Get on with it."

"Match-making!" He proclaims. You glare at him angrily, standing up.

"Look, ass nigga. I didn't come here to listen to your unfool proof pile of dragon shite. Goodbye." You flicked a wrist at him and walked out calmly.  
\---

You sigh again as you finished stamping the last paper. It was a long day for you. Hippie ass bitches ruining your day.

You decided to apologize to Grell. After all, you called him an 'ass nigga'. Even though you were  super  annoyed at your best friend, you needed to calm your tits. You walked to where his office was and knocked, which was unusual.

Well, you barged in. Which was usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. This chapter isn't really serious.


	4. Huh?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do you have a death wish?" He whispered, leaning closer than ever. You struggled but his vice-like grip was too tight.
> 
> "Bitch. No one messes with me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY FUCKING GAWD. I am so sorry for the late update.
> 
> Also, please comment the one you ship. I am out of ships in Black Butlah so do comment. It is really appreciated...danke!

~~"Do you wanna build a snowman?"~~

"He...llo?" You asked quietly to nobody in particular. It was too quiet. Too quiet for your taste and too quiet to be Grell's office. It was strange; where was he? 

You were about to turn around when somebody glomped you from the side. You immediately knew who it was: Grell. Had he been expecting you?

"(Y/N)!" He exclaimed, "I knew you would come!"

Yup. He's been.

"Look, I didn't come here to dicuss your plans on the little 'matchmaking'. I just wanted to apologize for cursing to you and calling you an 'ass-nigga'." You said. He shook his head and pulled you away, the door automatically slamming behind you.

"Nonsense! Since you're here, you should at least listen and you're ready to go!" He promised. You cocked an eyebrow. Puh- lease. There was no-one to matchmake. In other words, it was always Grell+Sebastian or Grell+William or You+?. 

Nope.

You shook your head. "Look, I really appreciate the fact that you forgave me but I-"

"Who told me I forgave you? I'll only forgive you if you did this with me, hun!" He interrupted you. You sighed.

"It's not like I need forgiveness anyway..." You muttered. "Fine, what's the plan. Remember I still have paperwork and I'll drag you to hell if Mr. Spears gives me overtime." 

"Oh dearie, it would be magical!" He man-squealed. ~~You walked away slowly~~ .

"I'm guessing I'm gonna matchmake Sebastian and you?" You said in a monotone voice. He man-squealed again. 

"Yes! Please set up a plan-" You cut him off.

"Woah! I thought you said 'Help you' and not 'YOU WILL DO EVERYTHING I SAY'?" You said in a disbelieving tone. You stood up, which made Grell grab your hand and dash out the door.

"Does not matter, dear!"

"Grell, you little twat!"

\---  
"How about I tell him you ditched me?" You suggested. "And make him help me?" He prodded his chin.

"Nope, he has no business in dealing with us." He paused," But he has with me!"

"Be thankful I'm a friend to him...." You muttered. "Well, how about I help him around? Make a grand entrance, look at the mess you've done and help us. That could change the way on his angle." You suggested again. The words were spouting out of your mouth. You didn't really care. You were grateful that Grell let you finish paperwork before dragging your poor butt here.

"That seems..."  
\---  
You walked to the Mansion the next day. Grell let William know you had a slight fever and couldn't make it. Yeah, you had a headache, but not a fever. Is that even possible for the Shinigamis?

You were walking throughout the woods when somebody slammed you to a tree. Your headache was really bad and you wanted to kick the attacker. Sadly for you, you had no idea who it was.

"What are you doing here, Shinigami?" Not a familiar voice.

"Reasons." You said simply. You closed your eyes because it was no use.

"Do you have a death wish?" He whispered, leaning closer than ever. You struggled but his vice-like grip was too tight.

"Bitch. No one messes with me."


	5. Authoress' Note

Okay.   
I was talking to my cousin abroad for the past few days. I wasn't updating ever since, and since I am busy, I might put this story into hiatus.  
 ~~Its basically my cousin's fault...~~  
So, I apologize for chapter 3. It was boring that time and I was like, "Hey, what if Reader-chan cusses? That would be great." Nope. It was not great.  
Anyway, sorry for the short chapters I keep on making. Out of inspiration. One day I'll write a completely irrelevant chapter in this story. But that may be a bonus chapter.  
Anyway, thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. More chapters soon.  
Oh uh BTW, school starts in 2 weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> I am a horrible liar. Look, I had to sacrifice my daily ice cream for this piece of shit, me.


End file.
